


Soul Calling

by spisoldat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spisoldat/pseuds/spisoldat
Summary: Наташа устраивает Стиву и Баки свидание вслепую.





	Soul Calling

**Author's Note:**

> fem!Баки  
> AU, ООС, закрываю гештальты

Они с Броком расстаются не особенно красиво - Джейми устала от его эгоизма и действий, расходящихся со словами, и от отсутствия оргазмов в постели, и сейчас, сидя в кофейне напротив него в два часа пополудни, она искренне надеялась на то, что, видит его в последний раз.  
Они долго разговаривают - Баки успевает скинуть Наташе сообщение, с лаконичным "Всё." и дождаться, когда Брок расплатится за кофе: очередной щедрый и ненужный им обоим жест. Это показалось Джейми попыткой самоутвердиться за ее счет, но в итоге она позволила ему и это.  
Брок даже проводил ее до метро, на прощание обнял и сказал что-то вроде "Ты всегда была моим самым лучшим", и у Джейми уже сахар скрипел на зубах от того, насколько это было сладко и нелепо.

Уже вечером, когда Джейми делает себе педикюр, Наташа позвонила ей требуя подробностей. Джейми ответила односложно и нехотя, пытаясь ровно накрасить ноготь и придерживая трубку плечом:  
\- Знаешь, мне сейчас не особо удобно - я пытаюсь не испачкать простыни лаком.  
В трубке раздался наташин смех:  
\- Барнс, я думала, что после военного лагеря ты совсем превратилась в мужчину. Начала с разбора и чистки оружия, закончила короткой стрижкой.  
Джейми закрутила пузырек с лаком и отставила в сторону, провела ладонью по выбритым машинкой вискам. В лагере лаконичным полубоксом обходились только мужчины, на "гражданке", как называла это Наташа, так же коротко стриглись многие современные женщины. Она недовольно протянула:  
\- Мне нравится моя стрижка. По крайней мере отсеивает всяких мудаков, не считающих женщин равноценными партнерами.  
\- Говоришь как феминистка.  
\- А вот современных феминисток я как раз не очень люблю.  
Наташа вздохнула. Послышался щелчок зажигалки и выдох:  
\- Хочу познакомить тебя со своим другом Стивом. Мне кажется вы сойдетесь с ним в ваших взглядах. Если ничего не получится, то просто хорошо проведете время.  
Джейми хмыкнула - Наташа знала ее со школы, и знала то, что Баки скорее найдет себе единорога, чем парня, с которым она наконец-то станет единым целым.  
\- Хорошо, напиши своему человеку, что мой человек согласен встретиться завтра около семи вечера в том итальянском ресторанчике на Парк-авеню.  
Они поболтали еще немного - обсудили одного из двух ухажеров Наташи и рабочие дела, и Джейми только фыркнула в трубку, нажимая "отбой", когда ей на прощание посоветовали принарядиться.

На работу она ожидаемо опоздала, так что времени привести себя в порядок не хватило. Не то, что у Джейми проблемы с дисциплиной - от этого она сразу избавилась в лагере, вместе с парочкой сантиметров на ненужных местах - просто засыпалось ей с относительным трудом, и так же просыпалось.  
Она выскочила из дома практически в первом попавшемся, вывалившемся из шкафа - мятой, но чистой футболке и простых джинсах, памятуя о том, что на работе где-то валялась ее старая клетчатая рубашка, которой можно было скрыть это безобразие.  
Сорок невыносимых минут общественного транспорта, офис, и только сейчас она вспомнила о свидании. О том, что Стив - как и все друзья Наташи, наверняка удивительно обаятельный в отличии от Джейми, и если уж чем и можно было его зацепить, так это привлекательной внешностью. Мысль испарилась из головы, не успев оформиться, и Баки запила оставшуюся после нее горечь кофе.  
Иногда ей казалось, что в ней живет две личности - одна из них верит в любовь, дружбу и то, что не все люди вокруг конченые сволочи, и она обязательно рано или поздно найдет того единственного. Вторая - прагматичная и равнодушная, мирилась с собственным одиночеством и готова была идти по головам, чтобы добиться своего места в жизни.  
Иногда Джейми казалось, что поговорка про два стула это и про неё тоже.

К концу рабочего дня она ожидаемо психанула из-за взвинченных нервов - сорвалась на Клинта, а после написала Наташе короткое "я не приду", и решила выключить телефон, пока не услышала ее хрипловатый голос в пространстве офиса.  
\- Ну, я так и думала.  
Джейми захотелось позорно взвизгнуть и забиться куда-нибудь далеко и надолго, чтобы Наташа не дотянулась до нее своими наманикюренными когтями.  
\- Это что? - Джейми хватило только на то, чтобы сесть на крутящийся стул и откатиться подальше от Нат на безопасное расстояние. - Ты что, была в моей квартире?  
Наташа улыбнулась самыми уголками губ и выложила на стол тощую косметичку Баки, в которой была только тушь, помада и упаковка жирного крема на зимний период, и саму Джейми вдруг пробрало дрожью вдоль спины. Она опасливо огляделась, перехватив взгляд Клинта, торчащего в проеме двери и ошеломленно пялящегося на Наташу.  
\- Я сделала копии ключей после той истории с баром и текилой. Как дела у Джека? - Наташа невозмутимо извлекла из своей сумки упаковку чулок и придирчиво прочла надпись на упаковке.  
\- Не знаю, я туда больше не хожу.  
\- Из-за Джека или текилы? - Последним Нат жестом фокусника достала аккуратно сложенное платье из какой-то немнущейся ткани. Это было любимое платье Баки - в стиле сороковых, обтягивающее сверху, со свободной юбкой и с молнией на спине. Джейми проигнорировала вопрос и покрутилась несколько раз на стуле вокруг своей оси, прежде чем доехать до двери и захлопнуть её, показав Клинту средний палец на прощание.  
\- Тут нет душа.  
Наташа приподняла красиво очерченную бровь в ответ на ехидство, слышимое в голосе Джейми:  
\- В здании есть тренажерный зал. И ты говорила, что у тебя там знакомый работает.  
Это был шах и мат. Тот самый перст судьбы, в лице Натальи Романовой.  
Внутри Джейми что-то в очередной раз разделилось, и торжествующая половина заставила ее молча подкатить к Нат, чтобы забрать из ее протянутых рук платье и предусмотрительно подобранный и купленный набор нижнего белья в плотном бумажном пакете с маркировкой.  
\- Туфли у меня в машине. - Наташа сладко улыбнулась, опираясь бедром о стол Джейми и сложив руки на груди.

Даже с учетом вечерних пробок они успевают вовремя - Барнс смотрела сквозь солнечные очки на знакомую улицу и виднеющуюся вдалеке вывеску, и ей было одновременно дурно и хорошо так, что ноги подгибались. Черный лексус Натальи отъехал, коротко просигналив напоследок, и Джейми ужасно захотелось закурить, чтобы хоть на минуту перестать так нервничать.  
Она не знала о Стиве ничего - ни то как он выглядит, ни то, о чем он думает. И это еще даже не начавшееся свидание показалось ей каким-то театром абсурда.  
Она посмотрела на часы - без десяти семь - и свернула в узкий переулок между домами, рядом с рестораном. Возле мусорных контейнеров были разбросаны бычки и осколки битых бутылок, и эта картина словно олицетворяла тот раздрай, который творился у Джейми в душе. Вытащить сигарету из пачки и прикурить - дело нескольких секунд, при условии, что зажигалка находится у тебя под рукой. Джейми встряхнула сумку в ее поисках и услышала звук шагов, прерывающийся доброжелательным:  
\- Привет.  
Баки подняла голову и увидела парня, протягивающего ей упаковку спичек с эмблемой бара. Она закурила и благодарно кивнула, выдыхая дым.  
\- Тебе говорили, что ты очень красивая?  
Начинается.  
Джейми посмотрела на него своим фирменным отвали-чувак-взглядом и ухмыльнулась:  
\- Мама с папой старались, чтобы кое-кто был счастлив.  
Незнакомец бы высоким - выше Джейми, и от нее не ускользнуло то, как натягивался пиджак на его бицепсах, когда он, рассеянно покрутив в пальцах спички, убрал их в карман.  
\- Да уж, этот парень точно счастливчик.  
Джейми не знала что поразило её больше - то, как поменялось выражение лица этого человека, или то, как легко она могла читать его - словно открытую книгу. Отчего-то хотелось протянуть руку и стереть залегшую между бровями глубокую морщину, суровые складки возле рта.  
Она несколько раз глубоко затянулась и огляделась, погасив окурок об обожженный край мусорного контейнера.  
\- Не знаю, вот и проверим. Мы должны с ним встретиться в ресторане через... - Джейми снова кинула взгляд на часы на правой руке. - Уже сейчас.  
Он снова посмотрел на Джейми, и его лицо по мелочам отложилось в ее памяти - голубые глаза, светлые волосы, немного старомодная стрижка, которая привлекла ее внимание больше чем натренированные руки.  
\- Моя подруга тоже назначила мне... свидание. - Баки позабавило то, как он споткнулся об это слово, и она все же протянула руку, чтобы осторожно потрепать его по плечу:  
\- Не ожидал, что до такого дойдет? Давно дружите?  
Он отошел в сторону, пропуская Джейми вперед и последовал за ней, постепенно выравнивая шаг и оказываясь плечом к плечу:  
\- Нет, я имею ввиду, что она устроила мне свидание со своей подругой.  
Они дошли до стеклянных дверей ресторана, и Джейми привычно потянулась к дверной ручке, когда ее внезапно озарило. И, видимо, не ее одну, судя по чужому враз посветлевшему лицу. Он воспользовался чужим замешательством и, наконец, открыл дверь, глядя на нее так, как никто и никогда до этого. Более того, Джейми даже не знала, что на нее можно так смотреть. Они разглядывали друг друга с каким-то ожиданием и представились, переступая порог ресторана:  
\- Джейми.  
\- Стив.

Ничего не было как в историях об идеальной любви - они не заканчивали друг за друга предложения, не оказались идеально подогнанными половинками одного целого, но Джейми впервые ощутила искреннее желание подстроиться под кого-то, и подстроить того человека под себя - не ломая, но взаимодействую, как химические элементы. Они спорили и обсуждали, просвящали друг друга. Стив рассказывал о картинах Альфонса Мухи и об изобразительном искусстве эпохи ренессанса, Джейми - о мелких хитростях, когда они с отрядом захватывали вражеский флаг в лагере и способах ведения ножевого боя. И о том, что в лагере ее называли "Баки".  
Наговориться при первой встрече было будто невозможно, и Джейми вырвало в реальность только от звука пришедшего сообщения. Близилась полночь, они разделили счет пополам - потому что Баки просто ненавидела себя чувствовать обязанной - и дальнейшее случилось само собой.  
Это нельзя было списать на алкоголь или эмоциональный порыв, просто две части составляющие Джейми наконец-то пришли к единому мнению в тот момент, когда Стив уже несколько кварталов держал ее за руку. Они шли неторопясь, обсуждая вывески и исторические моменты, пока Джейми не остановилась и не приподнялась на цыпочках, притягивая Стива к себе свободной рукой за затылок. Мягкие губы, уверенные касания. Рядом со Стивом слово "уверенность" приобретало другой смысл, рядом с ним было как за каменной стеной.  
Они целовались на фоне разговоров проходящих мимо людей и гудков такси, всего того шума, которым обычно была наполнена ночь. Баки оторвалась первая, всматриваясь в ставшее таким знакомым лицо:  
\- Я очень хочу, чтобы мы провели ночь вместе.  
Всё, на что хватило Стива сейчас - обнять ее и поцеловать в висок, бормоча что-то очень похожее на "я тоже очень этого хочу".

Номер, который они сняли в гостинице, был сосредоточием черного и белого - гармонией и балансом, который был сметен, едва за ними закрылась дверь.  
Неизвестно, кто начал, а кто поддержал - они целовались как обезумевшие, и этот поцелуй совсем не был похожим на первый. Послышался треск натянутой ткани, пара пуговиц с рубашки Стива брызнули, как вишневые косточки. Джейми раздевала Стива так, словно боялась не успеть - ведя его за собой вглубь комнаты, оставляя на полу скомканный пиджак и рубашку. Стив погладил ее по позвоночнику вдоль молнии и потянул язычок замка, освобождая спину и плечи Джейми как спелый плод от кожуры.  
Джейми успела только выгнуться, чтобы скинуть туфли, как Стив притер ее к стене и развернул к себе спиной, и так стало еще лучше - его горячие губы на шее и загривке, ладони, медленно скользящие под подол юбки.  
Они действовали слаженно, как единый организм, словно подожженные изнутри. Джейми прижалась грудью к стене, закинула руки за голову, наощупь находя затылок Стива и его взъерошенные волосы, зарываясь в них пальцами. Стив коротко выдохнул, погладил пальцами край резинки ее трусиков, словно утверждаясь в согласии, и Джейми прогнулась еще сильнее, отставляя бедра и выступая из белья, когда Стив стащил его до колен.  
Пока Стив вскрывал фольгированный квадратик и раскатывал презерватив по члену, Джейми уперлась лбом в прохладную стену и просунула одну руку под платье, проверяя себя пальцами - один, затем два. Три вошли с трудом, но Джейми знала, что всё пройдет как только Стив заведет ее по-настоящему.  
Первый толчок принес только смутную боль и ощущение заполненности. Стив огладил ладонями ее живот и груди, поднялся выше к ключицам, погладил горло. Джейми расслабленно вдохнула и положила свои ладони поверх ладоней Стива, заставляя его чуть сжать пальцы на пробу. Возбуждение хлестнуло вверх по спине, заставляя Джейми выдохнуть:  
\- Стив, укуси меня.  
Джейми стыдилась этой потребности - она до конца не рассказывала об этом даже Броку, потому что не имела понятия как попросить приемлимый уровень "этой ебанутой фигни", как она называла это про себя.  
Стив на мгновение замер, а потом подчинился, отодвигая расстегнутый край платья и сжимая зубы на ее плече и обхватывая горло плотнее, вырывая из груди Баки стон.  
Он продолжал медленно двигать бедрами, подол платья между ними собрался складками, и Джейми опустила руку вниз, задирая его и придерживая узлом у талии. Пальцы второй она сжала на предплечье Стива, погладив заросшую светлыми волосами кожу. Возможно разница была в росте, возможно - в том, что расстегнутая ширинка штанов Стива натирала ей ставшую в одно мгновение чувствительной кожу ягодиц, но жар внутри Джейми не стихал, наоборот - он с каждым толчком разгорался сильнее, словно в костер плеснули бензином.  
Стив вылизывал её шею, оставленные им самим отметки зубов, удерживал одной рукой, второй опускаясь все ниже и ниже, к выбритой на лобке полоске волос, чтобы начать ласкать там, где то было так необходимо. Когда он скользнул пальцем по клитору, наощупь находя жесткий набухший узел, Джейми всхлипнула, дернувшись в его руках, и Стив навалился сильнее. Он подстроился под свои толчки, заставляя Баки начать дышать так же прерывисто и тяжело как он сам, подаваться бедрами назад, догоняя собственный оргазм, который не заставил себя ждать. Джейми показалось, что на нее плеснули кипятком или ледяной водой - таким внезапным было ощущение. Она чувствовала, как мышцы внутри бесконтрольно сжимаются, и как Стив сам начал терять ритм, беспорядочно толкаться, пока не застыл со сдавленным стоном, уперевшись лбом в плечо Джейми.  
\- Меня ноги не держат. - В тишине, прерывающейся их восстанавливающимся дыханием, голос Джейми прозвучал как жалоба. - Но мне хотелось бы остаться так еще немного.  
Стив тихо рассмеялся, целуя ее в короткие волосы на затылке:  
\- Прости меня, я совсем потерялся в ощущениях. - Он притянул Джейми к себе за бедра, не выходя из нее, и опустился на пол. Целоваться в таком положении было неудобно, и вскоре, после того, как Джейми всё же поднялась с его колен, Стиву пришлось заняться самой прозаичной после секса вещью - завязыванием и выбрасыванием презерватива.

Джейми думала, что после случившегося будет неловкость и скованность, но Стив встретил ее после душа на кровати с телефоном в руке и запечатанной бутылкой воды, вытащенной из мини-холодильника. Она вытянулась с ним рядом, скрестив лодыжки, зачесав назад влажные волосы и получив мягкий поцелуй в висок.  
\- Наташа спрашивает жив ли я.  
Баки протянула ему бутылку, и Стив свернул запаянную крышку, и это выглядело так естественно, словно они прожили вместе всю жизнь. Джейми хмыкнула, отпив:  
\- Ну, а что с тобой могло случиться? Это ведь Нат у нас Черная вдова.  
Стив щелкнул кнопкой блокировки экрана и убрал телефона на тумбочку, рядом со светильником. Джейми была совершенно очарована его дурацким выражением лица и вопросительно поднятой бровью.  
\- Она тебе не рассказывала эту историю? Тогда послушай...


End file.
